Mi Peter Pan
by MrsAdventure
Summary: Una carta, una confusión y dos personas a las que se dirige un mensaje - perdona por no venir antes.-Eso es lo que me tenias que decir?-Imbécil mira con quien estoy. Contiene la letra de peter pan el canto del loco lean


Buenas como estáis pues nada yo vuelvo después de una larga larga temporada ya sé que tengo que subir un cap nuevo de la otra historia pero de momento os doy este drablle sobre Gruvia de la canción peter pan del canto del loco ya sé que es muy vieja pero me encanta *O*

Diclamear Fairy Tail no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

MI PETER PAN

POV JUVIA

Un día llega, mira calma mi Peter Pan  
hoy amenaza aquí hay poco que hacer

Ah que tranquilo que esta hoy el gremio solo veo ha Natsu peleándose con Gray-sama, Elfam diciendo tonterías sobre ser un hombre y Cana bebiendo a no más poder. Me gustaría tomar una misión

-Aburrido verdad Juvia-chan. Al escuchar esto me di la vuelta y vi a LYON detrás mío, no es que no me caiga bien solo que no me deja nunca en paz.

-Te vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta, por lo que veo los demás están ocupados y no veo al estúpido de Gray ¿Qué dices te apuntas?. Yo negué de inmediato

Me siento como en otra plaza  
en la de estar solito en casa  
será culpa de tu piel

Es verdad que aquí me siento un poco apartada de la gente, como si no fuese bien recibida, pero que tontería ellos fueron los que me aceptaron y me entendieron

-Vale pues tendré que hacerlo ahora. Empezó a acercarse mucho a mi pero en un momento paro.

Será que me habré hecho mayor  
Que algo nuevo ha tocado este botón  
para que Peter se largue

-Imbécil mira con quien estoy. Se dirigía a Gray pero este no le hizo caso

-No te largues o quieres que haga algo que no te gustara. Seguía insistiendo

Y tal vez viva ahora mejor  
más a gusto y más tranquilo en mi interior  
que campanilla te cuide y te guarde

-Si lo estás haciendo para ayudarme con él no te preocupes el ya tiene a Lucy-san. Despues de decir esto empecé a llorar

-No tranquila solo quiero que se dé cuenta de lo que pierde por otra

-NO, no ya es suficiente me voy a descansar un poco solo, no te preocupes estoy empezando a aburrirme de sufrir. Salí corriendo

A veces gritas des de el cielo  
queriendo destrozar mi calma  
vas persiguiendo como un trueno  
para darme ese relámpago azul

Llevaba ya corriendo un buen rato desde que salí del gremio no quería pasar por Fairy Hills no quiero que se preocupen por mi y no quiero cruzarme con nadie

-JUVIAA donde estas. O no es Gray no, no quiero verle un árbol bien, me convertí en agua y subí por el tronco hasta llegar hacia una de las ramas espero que no me encuentre

-Juvia maldición donde estas, debo arreglar esto no quiero que pase nada. Como pensaba él lo hace solo para cumplir, será mejor que baje y termine ya este lio

-E…Estoy aquí que quieres. Llegue a su lado

Ahora me gritas des de el cielo  
pero te encuentras con mi alma  
conmigo ya no intentes nada  
parece que el amor me calma.. Me calma

-Menos mal perdona, perdona por no venir antes.

-Eso es lo que me tenias que decir?

Cuando te marches creceré  
recorriendo tantas partes que olvide  
y mi tiempo ya lo ves

-Bueno en realidad era por otra. Pero lo importante ahora es volver y decirles a los demás que estas bien vamos

Volvimos al gremio y todos celebraron una fiesta, la verdad no quiero rendirme pero es muy duro competir contra Lucy-san y sobre todo que no me haga caso no se qué hacer, me sentí triste así que decidí irme afuera para relajarme un poco

Tengo espacio y es el momento de crecer  
si te machas viviré  
con la paz que necesito y tanto ansié

No debería seguir aquí aunque sea una fiesta por mi vuelta me siento mal estando aquí con todos sonriéndome no quiero seguir fingiendo, empecé a llorar

Espero que no vuelva más  
que se quede tranquilito como esta  
que ya tuvo bastante

-Siento haber enfornado este jaleo y hacerte sufrir por culpa de ese tipo. Me dio un pañuelo

-No te preocupes soy yo quien no deja de hacer cosas estúpidas estoy demasiado sentimental. Tú me has ayudado y eso significa mucho

-Y mas que va a pasar

-Eing?

-Ya que el listo de Gray no se da cuenta de lo que tiene se lo he hecho saber. Fuimos interrumpidos por un Gray muy alterado y furioso.

Fue tiempo para no olvidar  
la zona mala quiere ahora descansar  
que campanilla te cuide y te guarde

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO LYON. Enseño una carta que ponía:

Eres un estúpido Gray estar perdiendo a Juvia,

Por eso me la voy a llevar y no la podrás ver, JAMAS

Después de todo yo soy su Peter Pan y ella mi Guendi( no se si se escribe así)

ATTE: Tu querido hermano Lyon

-Crees que te la puedes llevar, je enfrentarte contra mi haber si te atreves a arrebatármela.

-Bueno Juvia me voy mañana vendré en busca tuya y no fugaremos y tú no puedes hacer nada GRAYY~

-Inténtalo listillo. Gritaba a todo pulmón Gray, será mejor callarlo, se me ocurre una manera

-VEN PARA….. lo calle de un beso que el correspondió

-Bueno nos vamos ya mi Guendi. Le dije

-Porque tengo que ser yo. El respondió

-Solo sígueme. El me siguió bueno pues después de todo no a sido un mal día ya tengo a mi campanilla y a mi Guendi

Bueno que os parece os a gustado a mi por lo menos me he entretenido escribiendo y haciendo esta pequeña historia solo falta que me digáis que tal y seguiré con mas como este os quiero un beso y BAY BAY


End file.
